Lost Happiness
by McGonagallFan
Summary: What happens when Lee turns out to be Roslin and...Adama's son?Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lost Happiness

Author : Ms.McGonagall

Disclaimer : I do not own anything. I wish I did but you know...life_._

Summary : What happens when Lee turns out to be Roslin's son and ... Bill Adama's?How is that possible? Read and find out.

Chapter 1

It was very exhausting day for Laura Roslin.She had meetings from 8.30 am until 7 pm and now she had a little break before her last meeting which was with Dr.Cottle.He was going to bring her the results from her last test.She didn't have cancer anymore thanks to Helo's daughter but Dr.Cottle wanted her to make tests every week in case her cancer returns.Roslin was now lying on the couch resting before Cottle comes for their meeting which didn't las long.

Cottle knocked and when he was given permission to come stepper inside the President's office.Roslin quickly stood up from the couch and put her glasses back on her nose looking at Cottle through them.

"Good evening, Doctor."she greeted him with a tired smile.

"Good evening,Madam President."Cottle replayed.

Laura sat behind her desk and Cottle took the seat opposite her.

"So,tell me doctor...am I healthy?"she asked with a smile.

"Yes,you are perfectly healthy."he said not meeting her eyes.Because of that Laura noticed that something wasn't right.

"But...?"she asked.

"But I found something interesting that concerns you."he said still not meeting her eyes.

"And...?What is that interesting thing because of which you refuse to meet my eyes?"she asked joining her hands over her desk.

"Well, I found the same DNA as yours while I was doing some tests to make sure you were ok."said Cottle finally looking at her to see her reaction.Laura looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"she asked curiously.

"Well...I think I found your...son."he said uncertain of her reaction.She just continued to stare at him with the tired smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I thought that you said that you found my son."she laughed.

"That's what I said,young lady."he said smiling sweetly at her.Laura's smile on the other hand quickly faded.So,she heard him correctly then.He has found her son.Her son.Her child.She kept repeating that in her head until she felt the hole in her heart that was there for more than 25 years.

She stood from her chair and walked to the window watching the other ships moving.Her eyes stopped at Galactica.

"Are...are you sure?"she asked but didn't turned back to Cottle,her eyes still looking at Galactica.

"Lee Adama."he said his eyes never leaving her.Roslin spun around,she wasn't sure she heard him well for second time this evening.

"Can you repeat the name again?"

"I think you heard me very well,younge lady.I said Lee Adama."

"But then Bill is not his father?"asked Roslin.The doctor looked down to the floor.He didn't know how to explain this.He just hoped that she had an explanation if not for him then for Bill and Lee.

"You see what's more curious is that William Adama...is Lee's father."he said still not looking at his President.

"Are you..umm..sure..again?"she asked when she couldn't stand any longer so she walked around her desk and sat down on her chair locking her fingers together.

"Yes,I did the tests seven times.I'm absolutely sure that you and the Admiral are Lee's parents."the Doctor said looking at her from the corner of his eye.Roslin was so pale that Cottle was ready to jump if she would faint.

"But how is that possible?"Laura asked herself more than Cottle.Cottle rolled his eyes at that.A smirk formed on his face.

"Well you surely know the story about the bеes,right?"he asked causing her to roll her eyes but she ignored it.

"I still don't understand how has that happened.Don't you dare start the story about the bees again."she pointed her finger at him when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Ok,ok.I thought that you will explain that to me."he said.Roslin looked at him seriously.

"Do I look like I know the answer?!"she snapped at him now shaking.He ignored that.

"You are going to tell Bill and Lee about this,right?"

"I don't know.I mean what am I gonna tell them?"she said running her hand through her hair for third time this evening.

"I don't know but if you don't,I will.So,you better tell them.I give you time until tomorrow."he threatened her.Laura's eyes widend.

"You can't do that.You are my Doctor..."

"I'm theirs,too."he said standing up and throwing a file on Roslin's desk."If they don't believe you use this."he pointed the file."If they don't believe you then send them to me."he said nodding at her and exiting the room.

Roslin watched him go.She then put her head in her hand and on her desk.After what seemed like hours she called Billy.The young man came in the room and when he saw her a worried look crossed his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Roslin raised her had from her desk and removed her glasses,rubbing her eyes.

"Arrange a meeting with Admiral Adama and Captain Adama for tomarrow,please."she said.

"Yes,ma'am."Billy said and went to call tha Admiral for the coming meeting tomorrow.

Roslin sigh.Tomarrow she was going to tell Lee that she was his mother and Bill that she was the mother of his child.How was she going to tell them she didn't know.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for their reviews and I'm glad you liked it.Now, Bill Adama is Lee's father and in the end Roslin and Adama will be together of course.Now I'll let you read it and I hope that you like that chapter as well.So, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Bill Adama was sitting in a Raptor waiting for his son to come.They were going to Colonial One for a meeting with the President.Adama asked Billy why Roslin wanted to see him and his son and Billy just said that when she told him to tell them both to come she looked really upset.He said that Cottle was there with her and when he had left Roslin called him and told him to call Adama and tell him to come to Colonial One with his son tomorrow and that it was very important.Billy told the Admiral that he was worried and that Roslin's cancer might have returned.Bill was very worried when the young man told him that.He has gone to Cottle and asked him about Roslin's health but Cottle refused to tell him.The Doctor told him that Roslin was going to tell him herself.

So here he was now,waiting for his son to come.It was a few minutes later when Lee Adama walked in the Raptor and they were ready to take off.

When they got to Colonial One they immediately went to Roslin's office.They walked in her offcie.Roslin was sitting in her chair behind her desk and when she heard them walk in she raised her head.Bill saw the black spots under her eyes and immediately knew that she hadn't slept the previous night.The thing that was troubling her probably didn't let her sleep.And that just increased Bill's curiosity.Roslin motioned for them to sit down which they did.

Bill watched her stand up and then begin to pass forward and then backward for a few seconds.Then she stopped and looked at them.

"What I am going to say now will stay here and not leave this room until I say so.Is that understood?"asked Roslin.Bill nodded his eyes not leaving Laura.When Lee nodded too Roslin continued.

"Now,I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it."she said ,paused for a moment and then continued "Lee, I'm your biological mother."

Lee looked confused for a moment.Then he burst into laugher.Roslin watched him confused then turned to Bill who just sat there starring at her confused.Roslin turned her attention back to Lee.

"I am glad that you find this amusing."

"Who talked you into this?Was it Kara?I can see her doing that."Lee said between giggles.

"This is not a joke Captain Adama."Roslin said seriously.Lee just laughed more.He turned to his father.

"Are you into this too,dad?"

Adama starred at Roslin who starred at him in return.He looked carefully in her eyes.He knew she was not joking.

"How?"

Lee turned to Bill.

"Dad you don't believe her ,do you?You can't believe her! You and mom are my parents." When his father did not respond and continued to stare at Roslin,Lee started to get more confused.

"Dad,please tell me that it is not true."he pleaded.

Roslin walked to her desk and took the file that Cottle said that would convinced them if they did not believe her.She walked back in front of Bill and gave him the file.

Bill took the file and opened it.He saw there three blood tests.One was of Laura's blood and he saw that she was healthy.A feel of relief went through his body.Then he saw the other tests.They were DNA tests.The first one was of Laura and Lee's blood which was a match and the second one was of his and Lee's blood which was also a match.He couldn't believe it.' How is that possible? ' he asked himself the same question the Laura asked herself the previous night.He looked up at Laura confused.She saw his look.

"My reaction as well."she said quietly.Lee stood up and grabbed the file from his father's hands as Bill continued to stare at Laura.She also starred at him.

Lee saw the tests and looked up at Laura."This cannot be true.You can't be my mother."he yelled and threw the file at Laura's desk.After that he walked out of the room leaving Adama and Roslin still starring at each other.

After a few minutes Roslin sat at the chair next to Adama and closed her eyes.

"How is that possible?Me and you Lee's parents?"Adama asked not looking at Roslin.Roslin didn't say anything.

"When I was 21 I met a guy.He asked me to go with him for a drink and I accepted.However,that continued all evening and at the end we were drunk and I mean really drunk.We climbed in a taxi and I said my address and the taxi driver took us to my place.We went inside and then one thing led to another and...we made love.When I woke up in the morning he was gone."she paused and then looked at Adama."Does it sound familiar?"she asked watching him carеfully.Adama looked down closing his eyes.Roslin shook her head."It was you, wasn't it?"she asked and looked at him again.He felt her gaze upon him and nodded.

"But if you are Lee's mother than how did he turned out to be with me and Carolanne?"

"A few hours after I gave birth they told me that my son had been kidnapped.I have searched for him for5 years and then the police gave up and I didn't have a chance so I gave up,too."she said.

Bill thought for a moment and then said "I don't know how this happened and we will never know because Carolanne was the only one who could tell us the true and she is dead."

"No,she is not."said a voice from behind them.Roslin and Adama turned quickly to see who was there.There stood Lee.

"She is not dead ,dad.She is alive."

Bill could feel the anger raising inside him for two reasons.First,because his son has hidden from him that his ex-wife was alive and second because his ex-wife maybe has done something that has hurt the woman sitting next to him and his son.Adama stood up.

"She is alive."he said in a deadly low voice.Lee nodded."Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were divorced and she said that you didn't have to know.I found out myself a month ago."Lee said sounding hurt and looking at the floor.

"Take me to her."Lee looked up at the sound of his father's voice.

"Dad..."

"I said take me to her."

Lee looked at Roslin for help.Roslin saw his look and quickly stood up and catching the Admiral's hand as he started to walk.

"Bill I don't think it's the right time."she said.Bill looked at her.

"I think it is the right time,Laura.Take me there." said Bill looking from Laura to Lee.Lee nodded and walked out of the room.Bill started walking after his son.

"Are you coming?"

Roslin looked up.Adama was standing in the doorway looking at her.She nodded and walked to him.He motioned for her to walk out first and she did.Adama walked after her.Roslin told Billy that she will be back on time for her next meeting and she and Adama went to the Raptor where was waiting Lee.Her and Bill's son.

If you liked it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I had problems with my computer.However,here is chapter 3.I hope you guys like it.Enjoy.  
_

Chapter 3

Carolanne was sitting in her room on one of the civilian ships watching the stars from the window.Her eyes spotted Galactica which reminded her of Bill.Bill.He didn't know that she was alive.Before the first Cylon attack they divorced and she was about to marry someone else but he died in the attack.She decided not to tell anybody that she was alive especially Bill.They were divorced and he had nothing to talk about with her any more.Not even about Lee.Bill had nothing to do with her.

Her thoughts turned to Lee.She met Lee a month ago on the ship she is staying at.He was really shocked that she is alive.She told him not to tell Bill and he agreed and for a month he hasn't said a word to his father.

Her thoughts were interrupter when someone knocked on her door.She stood up and opened the door.There stood Bill Adama himself.Behind him was Lee and ...the President?What was going on?Lee must have told Bill that she was alive and that's why they were here.She knew Bill very well.He wanted to know why she hided the fact that she was alive from her son and him but she didn't understand why Roslin was here?She hadn't done anything illegal.

"Aren't you going to invite us inside,Carolanne?" Adama's voice interrupted her thoughts.She stepped aside and let them in.After that she closed the door.She turned around and looked at Lee and Roslin.

"What's going on?"she asked.Adama was about to say something but Lee interrupted him.

"Why don't you tell us?"he said in a cool voice.

"I don't know what are you talking about."she said looking from Lee to Roslin and then back to Lee but never to Adama who stood there watching her with cool eyes and without saying a word which frightened her.

Lee gave her a file.She looked at him curiously but took the file from him.She opened it and looked at the papers inside it.They were DNA tests.She paled when she saw that they were of Lee and Roslin.And then Bill and Lee.They were all a match which meant that her secret was out.She looked at Lee.He looked angry but not as angry as Bill looked.

"Don't you have something to say,mom?"Lee said but immediately regretted his words.She wasn't his mother.His mother was standing behind him.This woman has taken him away from his real mother and he wanted to know why.Why she had taken away the chance to know his real mother from him.

"He asked you a question."said Roslin.She has spoken for a first time since the two Adamas and she landed aboard the ship.

Carolanne looked from Lee to Roslin.

"This is a mistake.This cannot be true.Lee is MY son.Mine and Bill's.Not yours.The doctor must have made a mistake.I...Lee you don't believe this,do you?"she asked looking at Lee.

"I do believe this and I want an explanation.Explanation about the reason I wasn't with my real mother."

Carolanne looked at Roslin and then placed the file that Lee gave her on the table next to her.After that she turned back to the three of them.

"Ok.You want to know the true then I'll tell you the true."she said."When I found out that Bill has cheated on me with you I went mad with jealousy."she said looking at Roslin."He started to act odd and I found out that he was trying to find you because he has fallen in love with you."

Laura's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped.Then she looked at Bill but he refused to meet her eyes and Carolanne continued.

"Yeah it is true.He was in love with you.He spent one night with you and he fell in love with you.I who was standing beside him and running after him like a lovesick school girl which I was since the first time I met him in school,was thrown away for the first whore he has met one night in a bar..."she didn't continue because Lee interrupted her before Bill who was about to yell at her for calling Laura a whore.

"Don't you dare calling her like that or I'll..."he said but was interrupted when Roslin put a hand on his shoulder.Lee turned around to look at her.

"Thank you Lee that you are protecting me but let her continue.I want to know why she did this and I'm sure that you do too."she said with a little smile.Her son was protecting her and she felt a wave of motherly feelings going through her at his words.Lee nodded shyly at her and then he returned to Carolanne who was shocked at his protection towards Roslin.

"Go on."

"Like I said he has been trying to find you and when I found out I couldn't let that happen so I searched for you myself.When I found you I found out something else.You were pregnant and the child was his.You told me that yourself."

Laura looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"Laura asked.

"Well I saw you in the park one day and decided to talk to you.I told you about my problem and you told me about yours.You told me how you slept with some man but you didn't find him beside you in the morning and that now you were pregnant and the child was his.After that I tried to prevent Bill from finding you."Bill's anger was raising really fast now."When he couldn't find you he gave up and then he left for the space with Tigh.He was going to stay there for a year.So,I made up a plan.I seduced him and slept with him.Then a month after he left I called him and told him that I was pregnant.He insisted to come back and take care of me but I said that I could take care of myself and he stayed there.Then 9 months after that I went to the same hospital that you went and bribed the doctor who was taking care of you.And the rest you know."she finished.There was silence for several minutes and then Laura spoke.

"Why?"she whispered.Carolanne just laughed.

"Why?! The man I loved from high school was madly in love with a girl who he fucked one night and didn't know anything about you.Then he left on the next morning leaving her pregnant.Besides I wanted to marry him and all fitted into my plan.I took your son and raised him as mine.He is MY son."

"He is not YOUR son.He is MY son!"yelled Roslin.Adama who was in something like trance from Carolanne's revelation, was startled by Laura's raised voice.Lee too was frightened by Laura's outburst.

"But I took care of him!"

"Only because you took him away from me!!"

Roslin and Carolanne both were yelling now.

"Only because Bill fucked you!! If he hadn't, Lee would have been MY son!"

"But Bill DID make love to me so Lee is MY son!!"

"Yeah but if he hadn't,Lee wouldn't have been YOUR son!!"

"But he DID so Lee is still MY son!!"

"But..."

"Everybody SHUT UP!!"

Roslin and Carolanne who were standing only a hand away from each other,turned to Lee and Adama.It was Adama who shouted.He spoke for the first time since he came in this room.He just stood there and watched them talking.His anger has been rising for the last hour and the shouting match between Laura and Carolanne hasn't helped much.

"What now?"Lee asked his father.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?!"said Roslin.A smirk came up Carolanne's face but it wasn't seen by anyone.

"Just nothing."answered Adama.Lee looked from his father to Roslin.His eyebrows raised at his father.

"You are not going to accuse her?You are not going to throw her in the brig?"asked Laura again not believing her ears.

"No."said Adama simply.

Roslin looked at Carolanne with so much hate in her eyes and then left the room slamming the door after her.Lee looked at his father and then went after Roslin.Adama stood there for a few seconds and then went to the door.

"Thank you."

Adama turned around.He looked at Carolanne in the eyes.She saw nothing but disappointment and hate in his eyes.He looked down on the floor.

"I did not fuck her.I made love to her all night."he said and before she could say anything he left.

Nobody said a word in the Raptor that took them to Galactica.When they stepped on Galactica Laura said to Helo to prepare another Raptor to take her to Colonial One but Adama ordered Helo not to.Roslin turned to him and questioned his actions trying to keep her voice down but did not succeeded and the other people in the room turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.Helo stood there not knowing what to do.

"I just want to talk."explained Adama.Roslin glared at him and then nodded.When they exited the room Helo turned to Lee.

"Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so."replayed Lee.

...

In Adama's room

Roslin sat in his room while Adama was making hot chocolate for Roslin and abrosia for himself.When he was done he handed the hot chocolate to Roslin and sat next to her on the couch.They sat in silence until Laura turned to him and broke it.

"Why did you do that?"

Adama looked at her.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why didn't you accuse her of kidnapping?"

"Because it is past."

"Not for me and neither for Lee."

"Did you asked him?"

"No."

Roslin shook her head.

"Are you angry?"

"No Bill I'm not angry I just go slamming doors and yelling at my officers."she said rolling her eyes at him.

He giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"Laura crossed her hands and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah."said Bill smiling and drank from his glass.

"And why is that?"

"I just love the face that you put when you are angry.You look so cute."

Laura bent down and looked at his eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

Adama laughed.

"No."

"Good."

They sat there for a few minutes enjoying their drinks when Laura stood up.

"Well I'll be going now."She put her glass on the small table and then turned to Bill who has also stood up.

"Why don't you stay on Galactica?It is late."he said.

"Yeah, you know that is a good idea."she replayed."Will you find me a room?"

"You know like I said it is late and finding you a room now would take a lot of time.Why don't you stay in my room?"

"Are you trying to get me in your bed,Admiral?"she said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm revealed."

Roslin laughed.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"No don't.There are only ...what...seven hours until we have to get up and you and I both are tired so why don't we share it?What do you say?"Laura asked.Adama thought for a moment and decided that she is right.Besides the rack is more comfortable than the couch.

"Ok. You win."

"Great."replayed Roslin.She headed towards the phone."I'm going to call Tory and let her know that I'll be staying here for the night."

Bill nodded.After she called Tory and told her that she'll be staying for the night and to bring her new suit in the morning,she took of her shoes and coat.After that Adama and Roslin headed towards the rack.

"I'll take the right side toward the wall."said Bill.

"You are just scared."said Roslin with a smirk.Adama looked up at her.

"Scared?Of what?!"

"Of falling down on the floor."replayed Roslin.Adama giggled.

"Whatever you say."said Adama between giggles."Now get in."he said after he jumped into the bed.Roslin got in and put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.His hands on the other hand went around her.Like on New Caprica.They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Why did you leave after that night without saying a word?"asked Laura.Adama opened her eyes.He didn't say anything for a moment.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"The feeling that I felt that night with you...I've never felt them before.I.."

"You ran."she said finishing his sentence.He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Call it whatever you want.But then I tried to find you,Laura."he said.

"Is it true?What Carolanne said."asked Laura.Adama giggled.

"What?"

Laura looked up at him.

"That you love me."

Bill opened his eyes again and looked down at her.

"Yeah."

"They stared at each other for what seemed like hours then Laura's head returned to her place on Adama's shoulder and Adama closed his eyes.

"Let's sleep now,shall we?"

"Yes."

After that they fell asleep and slept without waking up and moving from their positions until the Admiral's alarm rang up and reminded them that they have duties to attend.

_If you liked it please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but here it is now.Thanks to all for their lovely reviews.So, here it is Chapter 4.Enjoy and I hope you like it._

Chapter 4

Lee was sitting on a Raptor that was going to take him to Colonial One. The President's ship. His mother's ship. He still couldn't believe it. After he thought that Carolanne has 'died' and then meeting Roslin he thought of the good President as a second mother after he got to know her better. And now she was his real mother.

And here he was now on a Raptor heading for Colonial One to meet his mother and to invite her for dinner in his father's quarters. He hasn't seen both of them since the 'talk' in Carolanne's quarters which was nearly two weeks ago. He talked to his father yesterday but only on the phone. The older Adama told him to invite Roslin for dinner and that's exactly what he was going to do.He didn't think that the idea of Carolanne and Roslin in a room together but he trusted his father. Beside he wanted to get to know his mother a little more better not only as a President but also as his mother. Beside if Carolanne and Roslin start screaming at each other again there will be him,hi father,Saul,his wife and Kara. His father has invited Saul and Kara because they were part of the family and Bill wanted to tell them about Lee and Roslin. And he couldn't invite Saul and not invite his wife. Lee would bring his wife,too. Dee comforted him when he found out that Roslin was his mother. He loved her very much and was very sorry that he couldn't spend more time with her now that he was Commander of Pegasus.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Billy's voice and realized that he was on Colonial One.

"What can I do for you ,Commander?"asked Billy.

"Is the President in a meeting?"asked Lee. Billy shook his head.

"No,sir. She is resting in her office."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yes,sir. Do you want me inform her?"

"No. I'll just tell her something and then I'll go back to Pegasus." said Lee,feeling a little nervous. Billy nodded.

"Okay,sir. She is in her office."

"Okay,thank you." Lee told him and headed towards Roslin's office. When he got there he knocked softly.

"Come in." He heard her replay. He drew back the curtains and went inside. She was lying on her sofa with her eyes closed. When she heard him come in she opened her eyes and stared at her visitor. When she saw that it was her son standing on the doorstep of her office she picked up her glasses and got up too quickly so that she felt everything going black and thought she was going to faint. Then she started to fall down but Lee ran towards her and caught her before she could fall on the floor.

"Are you okay, Madame President?" he asked ,his voice full of worry. Roslin allowed him to help her sit back on her sofa again.

"Yes,thank you,Commander."she said with her hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure?Do you want me to call someone?"

"No."she said quickly."I'll be fine. I just stood up too quickly that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,Commander."she said smiling at the young man in front her."Now,how can I help you?"

Lee sat next to her,holding her hand in his.

"The Admiral told me to invite you for dinner. Colonial Tigh and his wife,Starbuck,Dee and I and Carolanne will be there,too."he said.She looked up at him.

"What?"he asked seeing her surprised at his words.

"You called her Carolanne."she said softly. Lee looked down at their joined hands.

"Well,she is not my real mom. Why should I call her 'mom' when she is not really my mom?"

Laura stared at him for a long moment and then also looked down at their joined hands. They both still didn't know what to say to each other. There was silance for a few minutes which seemed like forever but then Lee broke the uncomfortable silence they had fallen in.

"Did you tell the Quorum?"he said not looking up from their hands.

"No."she answered simply. "I have a meeting with them in two days. I'll tell them then."

He nodded and the uncomfortable silence settled down again. Lee was the one again who broke it.

"So, will you come tomorrow night?Don't worry we'll be there to prevent another screaming match with Carolanne."he said smiling.

Laura laughed and finally looked up at him. He was so much like his father at times so she told him.

"You are so much like your father at times."she said and Lee looked down again. "I'll come."

"Okay. Seven o'clock at my father's quarters."he said standing up. Roslin tried to stand up as well and Lee helped her by taking her by the arm.

"Thank you."she said.

"No problem. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes."she smiled.

He nodded and started to walk towards the door while Roslin towards her desk. at the door step Lee turned around.

"Can I ask you something?"he asked. Roslin turned towards him and smiled again.

"I think you just did. Go on."

"What would have been my name if you had raised me?"asked Lee.

"Daniel. Daniel Roslin."she replayed softly remembering the sleepless nights when she had went over books with names trying to pick one for her baby. She had been considering naming him Lee or Daniel. But she chose Daniel.

"Daniel Roslin." Lee repeated."A true politician."

Roslin laughed again.

"I've always wanted to be a politician." Lee said smiling. "Guess I got something from you as well." he paused watching Roslin as her smiled widened.

"See you tomorrow night,Madam President."he nodded and started walking out of the office when he heard her voice again.

"I like the name Lee,too."

He smiled but didn't turn around. However,she knew that he was smiling and she coudn't wait till tomorrow night when she was going to see Bill again.

_If you liked it please review. I would really like that._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took me so long to update but it is holiday and all I do is sleep, eat, computer, TV, computer, eat, sleep... Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 5

Adama and Roslin's meeting continued too long and the two of them decided to cook the dinner together after the meeting had finished. They were in the kitchen now. Roslin was preparing the salad and Adama was doing something that was his specialty.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Come her and tell me what you think."

"Ok."

Laura went to Bill and he gave her some of the food in the frying pan.

Xxxxxxxxx

The other's just came in the Admiral's room and Ellen Tigh, always the curious one, went towards the kitchen. But then she suddenly stopped.

"Guys! Shut up! I can't hear anything." she hissed quietly. The other's shut up immediately and listened to the sounds from the kitchen. The voices definitely belonged to the Admiral and the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

"Oh..oh god..this..mmmm...Bill..this is so...mmmm." They heard the President moaned in pleasure.

"You like it?" The Admiral asked.

The other's eyes widened.

"What the hell are they doing there?!" whispered Dee.

"The Old Man still has got it inside him." said Saul smiling. Ellen tried to look through the lock but couldn't see anything so she pushed the door open.

"What are you guys doing?" They heard Ellen Tigh's voice.

Roslin and Adama turned towards the door.

"Oh! You're here." He said. "What?" He said when he saw the way they were looking at him and Roslin.

"What the hell were you doing in there with her?!" asked Carolanne and looked at Roslin with disgust. Roslin just threw her one of her glares.

"I was just tasting Bill's specialty. What do you think we were doing?" said Roslin coolly. The other's looked at each other.

"Oh my god! You don't think...that we...we were...oh never mind. Lets sit down on the table, shall we?" Adama said and everyone went and sat on the table.

"So, Bill, why did you invite us? You said you had something to tell us." Said Saul after they talked for a little while.

"Well, I wanted to share something with you because you are my family. I don't know how to begin."

"Just say it." Said Kara.

"Ok." He paused and then " Lee is not Carolanne's son. He is mine and Laura's son." _'There. I said it'._ Thought Bill. Then he felt Roslin's hand covering his own and looked at her. Then he stood up.

"Ok. I need salt for the food." He said and went to get it from the kitchen.

"I need water." Said Roslin and followed Bill in the kitchen leaving the other's with their mouths hanging open, except for Carolanne, Lee and Dee.

Xxxxxxx

Adama was taking deep breaths in the kitchen.

"Hey." He felt Laura's hand on his back.

"Hey. Sorry."

"For what?"

"For walking away like that. Not that I don't like having a kid with you." He said turning around. When he turned around he found himself incredibly close to Laura." Actually I love it." Then he moved even closer. They were now inches apart from each other. After a few seconds Adama's hand went to Laura's waist and drew her closer to him. Her hand went to his chest and the other in his hair.

Adama didn't know who leant first but he knew that he was kissing Laura Roslin. Roslin was thinking the same thing but then cleared her thoughts and gave into the feeling that the kiss was creating inside her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flying furiously. When she moaned Bill deepened the kiss.

"Bill, are you...?"

Roslin and Adama broke from each other and turned towards the door where Carolanne was standing, anger in her eyes.

"What the hell are doing with him?!" Yelled Carolanne.

"That's none of your business!" Laura yelled back.

Carolanne walked quickly towards Laura.

"Carolanne!" Yelled Adama when Carolanne raised her hand to hit Laura but she was quicker and caught her hand.

"Don't you dare!"

"What is going on here?" Asked Lee who had just come in.

"This woman was kissing your father!" Said Carolanne lowering her voice a little.

Lee looked towards Adama and Roslin in surprise and then back at Carolanne.

"So?"

"So?!" Carolanne looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. You know we should leave them alone, _Carolanne." _Lee said dragging her out of the room.

After the door closed behind them, Roslin laughed a little. She turned to Adama.

"Did you see her face?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know we should get back in the other room."

"Yeah, you are right. Let's go." Laura said and turned around ready to go when Bill grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Then he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips which she returned without hesitation. They broke apart and went in the other room.

The rest of the evening went quite good. Except when Carolanne and Ellen started get on Laura's nerves with their little comments but Laura and Lee quickly made them shut up. They were really good team together.

After that everyone went to their rooms. Roslin stayed in Bill's room again which really annoyed Carolanne.

_Hope you guys liked that. If you did you know what to do. REVIEW!! Please? Oh, and special thanks to Lady Henrietta_, _Izabella Black, SamKellie, voodooDRUG for their reviews and very special thanks to my Beta Reader._


	6. Chapter 6

_Guys, I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to update but I don't know where this story is going. Besides, I'm focusing on my other story about Winx Club. I'll try to update more often_.

Chapter 6

Laura Roslin was walking through the familiar corridors that lead to the Admiral's chambers. She had just finished her meeting with the Quorum and now she was going to tell the Admiral about their response to the unexpected news. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't respond to the people that saluted her as they walked past her. She didn't even notice when she came to her destination until the guard that was near by asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine and quietly knocked on the hatch. After a few moments of waiting for the Admiral to open the door she started to think she had knocked too quietly and prepared to knock again. Just as she was about to do it when the hatch opened to reveal the Admiral in his sweat pants, T-shirt and ruffled hair.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked the President.

"No, it's just my shift doesn't start until 2 p.m. and I thought I could get some more rest. I'm an old man you know." he said smiling and stepped aside to let her in.

"I can always come back later." suggested Laura, raising her eyebrows.

"No, it's fine. I'm always up for a company. Besides it's good that you woke me up. Lee should be here in about half an hour to give me some reports."

"Alright then." said Laura and walked inside.

Adama close the door after she had walked in. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, please. Water would be fine." she answered and Adama went inside the kitchen. "I'll need it." she added when he was out of the room.

She walked to the sofa, took her shoes off and sat down. She closed her eyes and thought of a way to tell him about her meeting with the Quorum. A few minutes later Adama came back with two glasses. One with water and one with ambrosia. He sat down on the sofa next to her and handed her the glass of water when she opened her eyes.

"Isn't it a bit early for ambrosia? I mean it's only 9.30 in the mourning." said Laura as she eyed his glass.

"I saw your expression opened the door and I have a feeling that I will need it." answered Adama. Laura looked away. "Does it have to do something with your meeting with the Quorum?" he asked.

"Yes." Laura said looking at the glass in her hands.

"So, how did they react to the news?"

"Not very well. But they came to a decision very quickly."

"And? What did they say?"

"They want...they want us to get married." Laura said looking up at him. He was just starring at her. "Bill?" No answer. Laura waved her hand in front of his eyes. Nothing again. "Okay. I understand. You're in shock. You know, whenever you're ready. I'll wait." Laura raised her hands in defeat. She stood up, put her glass on the table and went to Bill's bookshelf. She picked up a book and went back to the sofa.

Half and hour later Laura had read about 20 pages and Bill was still starring at the same spot he had been starring when she had first told him about the Quorum's decision.

"Bill do you need something? Water or something else?" she asked as she closed the book and put it on the table.

"No, I'm fine." he answered and cleared his throat.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"About what?" he asked starring dumbly at her.

"About the marriage thing Bill!"

"Well, I don't know...I don't know what to say...it's a little unexpected...okay very unexpected but..." Bill started rambling.

"Bill?"

"Mmm?"

"What are we going to do? We can refuse if you don't want to." said Laura watching him in the eyes.

"I think..." started Bill but a knock on the hatch save him. He got up and went to opened it. "It must be Lee." he muttered. Adama opened the hatch and Lee stood on the other side. Bill moved so that Lee could come inside.

"Here are the reports you wanted." said Lee, handing Bill the papers he carried with him. Bill quickly went over them.

"Anything I should know about?" asked Laura, announcing her presence to Lee. He looked to the sofa she was sitting.

"Oh, Madam President. I didn't know you were here. I thought you were having a meeting with Quorum?"

"It finished early." Laura shrugged.

"And? How did it go? What did they say?" asked Lee curiously.

"They want me and your father to get married. Apparently for them the President can't have a child out of wedlock." answered Laura as a matter of fact.

"Wha...what?" Lee's mouth dropped open.

"They want us to get married." repeated Bill as he finished reading the reports.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Well, you interrupter our conversation so we haven't decided yet." said Bill motioning to Lee to sit opposite Laura as he himself sat next to her.

"What do you think of doing?"

"I think we should do It." answered without hesitation Bill.

"Excuse me? Why do you think so?" asked Laura surprised. A few minutes before he was in shock with his mouth fell to the floor and the next minute he was agreeing to do it. Laura was confused.

"Well, you were reading...yeah I noticed that...I had time to think about it and here's what I came up with. For the Quorum the President can't have a child out of wedlock as you said. I'm not good at politics but I think they can remove you from the President's post for that if they want to, can't they?" he waited for Laura to nod and then continued. "So, I think the best thing to do is to get married. That way Lee won't be a child out of wedlock and you can still be President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol." Bill finished and waited for Laura's respond._ 'He's damn right.'_ she thought. _'If I want to stay President, we'd better marry.'_

"Okay, Bill, I agree with you. But we shouldn't show them that it's a marriage only in a name and so Lee won't a child out of wedlock anymore and so I can't still be President."

Bill nodded slowly.

"Okay then, it's settled. We should tell the Quorum and then set a date..." A knock interrupted Laura.

"Come on in." called Bill. The hatch opened and Billy walked in.

"Ma'am, it's time for your meeting with Vice President Zarek." he told her.

"I'm coming." he told her aid and then turned back to Bill. "Call me tonight and we can talk more about it." she said and got up from the sofa. "Good day, gentlemen." she said and walked out leaving Bill and Lee in silence. They sat like that for a few minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Lee, breaking the silence. He had seen his father's face when his mother said _'marriage only in a name'._ Bill looked up at his son. He was a smart man. Bill nodded slowly.

"More than life itself."

_Hope you guys liked it. If you did then you know what to do. REVIEW of course!!! :D Thanks to everyone who review. You guys rock!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_First, I want to say AGAIN how sorry I am for making you people wait so long but I cannot help it. I promise I'm going to try and update as soon as I can but school is getting in my way, I hope you guys understand. Now my term tests are over and I will to write the next chapters. I hope you people still enjoy the story._

Chapter 7

"Bill, before we go in there and tell the entire Quorum that we have agreed to marry, I have to know if you're really sure about this."

The Admiral and the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol were outside the room where were the members of the Quorum, waiting to see what the leaders have decided.

"I'm sure, Laura." He answered confidently. "Shall we?" Adama motioned towards the door and put his hand on the small of her back as usual.

"Yes." Roslin sighed. She opened the door and walked inside with the Admiral following and closing the door behind him.

"Good evening to everybody." Roslin started. "I believe we are gathered here to discuss whether or not the Admiral and I should get married. Well, the Admiral and I talked about it and decided that it is in the fleet's best interest if its leaders are united somehow. In our case…through marriage." Finished Roslin and watched as the members of the Quorum stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

Zarek was the first to recover from the shock. He was not expecting that at all. "You decided to except out suggestion?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, as I said it is in the fleet's best interests. Don't you agree, Mr. Vice President?"

"I…I…" he started to stammer as all eyes in the room fell on him. "Yes, I ag-agree, Ma-Madame President." he finally finished when he was left no choice but to agree.

"So, then, everything is settled. The Admiral and I will get married as soon as we select a date. Thank you all for coming and… have a good day." Said Roslin and started to walk towards the exit with Adama after her, leaving the Quorum shocked. Especially Zarek. He was not expecting that at all. No, sir, not at all.

Xxxxxxx

As Adama and Roslin were safely aboard the Raptor Adama finally spoke. "Did you see Zarak's face when you told them that we decided to get married?" Adama asked her.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure that he was the one that had suggested that to the Quorum." replied Roslin.

"Me, too. The look on his face was priceless." grinned Adama.

"I absolutely agree. Where are the cameras when you need one?" joked Rolsin. "So the only thing left to do is select a date. Any suggestions?" Roslin raised her eyebrows.

Adama shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. But it has to be as soon as possible."

"Yes, how about the day after tomorrow?"

"Fine by me. What are we going to do about your accommodations? You cannot stay on Colonial One. Zarek will know that the marriage is only in a name. Everyone will."

"Well, your quarters are big enough for both of us, aren't they?" teased Roslin.

"Of course."

"So, it's settled then."

Xxxxxxx

Zarek threw all the papers he was holding on his desk. How could this happen? He was just told that the President and the Admiral were getting married. Of course, he was the one who has suggested it in the first place but he was not expecting this result.

Adama was not supposed to marry Roslin. He was. That was the plan. His partner has assured him that Adama would never make such a hasty decision. His partner was sure of it. Now, his partner had been wrong. What was he supposed to do now?

Zarek sat down on his chair and closed his eyes. He needed to think of a new plan now. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands starting to massage his shoulders. It really made him jump out of his skin. However, he relaxed when he saw who it was. He leaned against his chair again and gave into the feeling that the massage on his shoulders was creating in him.

"You said he would never make such a decision in such a short notice." Zarek said after a while. "You were wrong. You were absolutely wrong." The massage on his shoulders stopped.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked the person behind him. "They didn't accept it, did they?"

" Of course they did! That is the problem! They weren't suppose to. You assured me Adama wouldn't agree to do that. You were so wrong, so wrong. It turns out you didn't know him as good as you thought you did. " Zarek answered angrily, removing the person's hands from his shoulders.

"The only reason he would have made that decision is that he want to protect her." replied the person, who has moved from behind Zarek to the chair in front of his desk.

"Or maybe he loves her." said Zarek looking at the person carefully. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"That's not possible." The person almost yelled.

"Are you sure? Have you seen the way he looks at her? Or the way he always puts his hand at the small of her back? No? Then you have missed a lot, my friend."

"You are just trying to make me mad, aren't you? Of course you are."

"Drop it. We need to think about a new plan."

_Again, sorry for the long period between the chapters. Hope you people liked it and if you did, know what to do right? Leave me a review! Come on people have mercy for God's sake!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This was the day. The day that Laura Roslin would become Laura Adama. She and the Admiral announced to the whole fleet that they were getting married and since they had taken it extremely well, since they heard a few shouts of "About time!", the wedding was supposed to be held the next day. A Quorum member was going to get them married since Elosha was the only priest that had been in the fleet and since she died, there was no other left.

Finally the day came. The wedding would have been in a small circle, only family and good friends. At least that is what Bill and Laura wanted. However, they did not know that the entire crew of Galactica had planned a surprise for them.

Xxxxxxx

"That's a good plan."

"Yes, it is and it's the only one we've got," replied Zarek.

"We should go along with it then. Can you find a person who would be willing to do it?"

"I think I know the right person for this job."

"Okay, then. Can you convince him to do it in such a short time?"

"Of course."

Xxxxxxx

With Laura

Laura looked into the mirror. She was wearing a white blouse and one of her suits, which she hasn't worn since…she didn't even know since when. The suit hung very closely to her body, showing her lovely curves and the blouse showed a little bit more cleavage than usual. Maybe that's why she hadn't worn it in public. Her hair was let down, cascading down her back.

_"This is it, Laura." _Roslin thought to herself. _"Your last minutes as a unmarried woman."_

Bill and she had agreed that she would keep her last name. Although she would be referred to as Mrs. Adama in private.

_Bill…_The man she was about to marry. She wondered what he was feeling now.

Was he as nervous as she was?

With Bill

Bill was definitely more nervous than Laura was. He had been dressed for two hours. For most of the time, he had been pacing in front of his mirror, dressed in his uniform and fixing his collar every five minutes.

He was getting married. AGAIN. However, this time he was marrying the real mother of his son.

Bill felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his son, standing in front of him. He had been so distracted by his own thoughts that he had not heard his son coming in.

"Are you okay, dad?" asked Lee.

"Yeah," Bill paused. "At least I think so. Uhh…I'm so nervous."

"That's understandable, dad. Don't worry, you'll do fine." Assured him Lee.

"God, I hope so. I just think that when it is my turn to say my vows I'm afraid I'm not going to hear what this guy is saying because I'll be too busy thinking how beautiful Laura is."

"Haha, I know what you mean. It was the same way with me when I was marrying Dee. I guess it is like father like son, eh?" smiled Lee.

"Like father like son." Repeated Bill, smiling. "Come here, son." Bill opened his arms and Lee went to him and hugged him. They stayed like that for a few moments until a voice from the door broke the silence that had engulfed them.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Tigh as he walked in.

"Well, it is now or never, right?" sighed Bill.

Xxxxxxx

Bill, Lee, and Saul walked through the hatch to see Billy, Dee, Kara, and Ellen and one of the Quorum members, who was going to marry them, already there.

Since Billy was here, it meant that Laura had arrived as well. Bill was about to ask where she was when the door to the bathroom opened and Laura walked in.

Bill's jaw dropped. Although Laura was in one of her suits, she has never looked more beautiful as she looked now. Her hair was down and she had probably put some make-up, which made her look even more beautiful if that was even possible.

"Okay, now that we are all here I think we should start."

Bill and Laura went in front of the Quorum member and the others gathered behind them.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in a holy matrimony. If anyone has any objection why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." He looked at the people in the room. No one said a word. "Okay then let us continue. Take each other's hands now."

Bill and Laura turned to each other and Bill took hold of Laura's hands in his own. The looked into each other's eyes as the Quorum member started to speak again.

"Admiral, repeat after me. I, William Adama…"

"I, William Adama…"Bill repeated.

"Take you, Laura Roslin…"

"Take you, Laura Roslin…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"Until death do us apart."

"Until death do us apart."

"Madam President, repeat after me. I, Laura Roslin…"

"I, Laura Roslin…" Roslin repeated the same thing Bill had repeated a minute ago.

"Where are the rings?" Saul stepped in front and gave the rings to Bill and Laura.

Bill took Laura's hand and put the ring onto her ring finger. Laura did the same to Bill's ring finger.

"I now announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said to Bill.

Bill turned to Laura. They both started to lean forward. The kiss they shared was sweet and passionate, not very but still passionate. When they broke apart, the others went forward to congratulate them.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kara.

"Well, Bill and I were thinking about a quiet dinner, just us and you guys."

"Oh no, no, no. You can't be serious?!" said Kara.

"But we are." Said Bill.

"Okay, fine. Do whatever you want. However, we have a surprise for you guys first." Said Saul this time.

"What is?" asked Bill.

"We are not going to tell you. It is a surprise. You'll just have to come with us and see." Said Lee. "Come one lets go."

They all went after Lee.

Xxxxxxx  


They were heading toward Hanger Deck. When they arrived there, Lee was the first to step inside the dark room. You would have thought that there would be people working there but it was dark. Completely dark.

"Lee, what's going on?" asked Bill.

A second after he had said that the lights suddenly came on and you could see almost the entire crew of Galactica standing in front of them.

"It's about time you marry!!!" They all screamed.

Laura and Bill were speechless. That was only for them?

"You guys like it?" asked Lee, seeing the look of surprise on their faces.

"Of course, Lee. Thank you." Answered Laura.

Bill and Laura were engulfed in the crowd of people who congratulated them. Lee gave Bill a bottle of champagne.

"Come on, dad. Open it." He said.

Bill looked at Laura and when she nodded, he opened it and gave it back to Lee to pour them some. When everyone started to talk again, Bill and Laura went to one of the angles and watched everyone.

" They are good people, Bill. I am proud to be their President. I didn't think they liked me though." Smiled Laura.

"They know you are doing all you can to find them new home. They respect you." Bill paused. "They respect you even more now that you're their Admiral's wife, Madam President."

"Madam President? Bill, I am your wife now. You plan to call me 'Madam President' in bed as well?" Laura joked with him while he laughed.

They stared in each other's eyes for a moment then slowly began to lean for a kiss.

Suddenly a shot rang through the air.

Lee started looking around to see if it had hit someone. He glanced towards where Dee was but she was okay. Suddenly he heard someone yelling for help. He turned towards the place where the voice was coming from. His breath caught in his throat.

"MOM!"

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Suddenly a shot rang through the air. _

_Lee started looking around to see if it had hit someone. He glanced towards where Dee was but she was okay. Suddenly he heard someone yelling for help. He turned towards the place where the voice was coming from. His breath caught in his throat. _

"_MOM!"_

Xxxxxxx

Lee started running towards the place where Bill was lowering Laura on the floor. When he reached them, he saw that Laura's blouse was all in blood.

"Don't move, Laura." whispered Bill. "Help! Someone get Cottle, NOW!" he yelled.

"Dad, what happened?!" asked Lee. However, his question remained unanswered since his father began to take off Laura's suit jacket.

"Bill, it hurts." said Laura, moaning in pain.

"I know, Laura, I know. Just don't lose consciousness, alright Laura?" asked Bill quietly. He started unbuttoning her blouse when her hand stopped him. He looked at her just in time to see her glaring at him. "Laura, I need to see the wound," he said.

"N-n-no, no." Laura shook her head weakly.

"Mom, please…" whispered Lee, taking hold of her hand. Roslin looked from Bill to her son. It was the first time he had called her 'mom' directly. Now was not the right moment to feel happiness since she could die right here in this very moment. However, that was the feeling that went through her body right now, except the pain she was feeling, when Lee called her 'mom'. The subject of her happiness interrupted her thoughts. "Mom, please, let dad check the wound, please..." said Lee, while Dee, who was standing behind him, put a hand on his shoulder.

Roslin looked back at Bill and nodded her head. Bill started unbuttoning her blouse again and opened it to reveal her bra. He started looking for the wound so he could stop the blood until Cottle came but couldn't see the wound from all the blood. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder.

"Step away, Admiral. I can take it from here now."

Adama looked up and saw that Cottle and his team have arrived. He moved away to give them space so they could help Laura.

"We have to take her to Sick Bay, NOW!" Cottle yelled at his team.

"Jack, is she...?" Bill started but Cottle raised his hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Bill, I can not tell until I operate her." he said and followed his team, who ha put Laura on a stretch, out of the room. Lee and Bill ran after them.

Xxxxxxx

Laura watched all the lamps up on the ceiling going by, one by one, all the way through the corridor that led to Sick Bay. She turned her eyes away from the bright light that the lights provided to her son, who was grasping one of her hand tightly. She remembered giving birth to him, all the pain she went through during those seven hours of labor. Then she remembered his scream when he finally came into the world. The memory was replaced by the memory of the first time she held him in her arms, looked into those blue eyes, the same as his father's. _Bill..._

Her eyes turned to the man on her other side, grasping her other hand. This man...this man that has changed her life. The man that gave her the greatest present in the whole universe, a son.

She realized how much she had and that she could lose this any moment. _'You're too late, Laura.' _she thought. _'You're too late.'_

Xxxxxxx

They entered Sick Bay and Cottle stopped Bill and Lee from going any further.

"But Doc..." started Lee.

"No buts, young man. Do you want me to do my best while saving the life of the President, who happens to be your mother? Huh?"

"Of course." answered Lee.

"Then let me do my job, okay?"

Lee nodded and Cottle want to get ready for the surgery. Lee felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"She will be fine, son." Bill said, reassuring himself more than his son. "She's the strongest woman I have ever met. I'm sure she will pull through."

"I hope so, dad, I hope so."

Xxxxxxx

Saul Tigh walked inside Sick Bay to see three very concerned looking men. Billy had come just a few minutes later when he heard about his boss. They had been here for about four hours. He went up to them and put a hand on Bill's shoulder, who had his head in his hands. Bill looked up.

"Do we know who that son of a bitch who tried to kill my wife was?" he asked.

"We found him." answered Tigh.

The three men looked at him. Saul had their full attention now.

"The security guards heard the gun shot and ran to see what happened. They saw a man running with a sniper in hand and stopped him, He attacked them and they took him to the brig."

"Did he say anything? Why he did this? Or who told him to do it?" asked Lee.

"Not yet but he'll start talking soon enough. We know from a well informed source that he is one of Zarek's people."

"I should have known," muttered Bill, angrily. "I told Laura that he would cause problems."

"I'll tell you if we find out something else." Said Saul and walked out of Sick Bay.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. After a while, Cottle came to them and the three men stood up.

"How's she, Doc?" asked Bill.

"There is a good news and bad news," said Cottle.

"The good news first, please."

"I think she'll live." Relief passed through all of them.

"But…" continued Cottle. "She's in a coma."

" What? Will she wake up?" asked Lee.

"I don't know," answered Cottle.

Xxxxxxx

Saul walked into Sick Bay again. The three men were still there.

"I have news." He said. "The man started speaking. He said that it was Zarek and some blonde woman who asked him to do it."

"Therefore, Zarek is responsible for this. What about the woman? Do we know who she is?"

"Zarek accidently called her…." He paused.

"What did he call her?" asked Bill again.

"He called her Carolanne."

"Carolanne, eh? I thought I knew her." Said Bill as his anger increased.

He was going to kill them both. He stormed out of Sick Bay to get on a Raptor immediately. Lee and Billy followed him to make sure he didn't do something that would put him in the brig or out the airlock before Laura wakes up.

Xxxxxxx

Bill ran into Zarek's office. Lee and Billy ran after him in case they had to stop him from killing the Vice President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

Zarek was standing in front of his desk with papers and a pencil in his hands. When Bill ran into his office, followed by Lee and Billy, Zarek looked up from what he was doing.

"What the hell is going on?! Who the hell do you think you are running in here like that?!" he asked.

His questions weren't answered. However, Bill ran to him, grabbed him by the collar of his suit, and then smashed him into the nearest wall.

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" yelled Bill. "You'd better pray to the Gods that Laura doesn't die because of she does I'm you'll be the only one in a wheel chair in hell. Got it?"

"Is that a treat, Adama? You know I could send you out the airlock for this…" Zarek didn't finish because Bill's fist prepared to smack him in his jaw.

However, before his fist could connect with Zarek's face, Lee took hold of his father's hand. Bill turned to look at him.

"Dad, you can't hit him." Said Lee. Bill released Zarek.

"And why the hell not?" asked Bill, angrily.

"Because I will do it."

Lee's fist connected with Zarek's face now. Zarek fell to the floor, clutching his jaw as blood spilled from it.

"Come, dad, lets go."

The three men started to walk towards the door but Billy turned back.

"Billy, are you coming? The Raptor's waiting," said Lee.

Billy nodded, looking at Zarek, who was still on the floor; Billy kicked him in the stomach.

"Now I'm ready." Said Billy and they all exited Zarek's office.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Carolanne ran through the corridors of Galactica as fast as she could. She had heard the ship's crew talking about an angry Admiral taking a Raptor and going to kick the Vice President's ass. She knew immediately that they had found out about Zarek and that he was involved in Roslin's assassination. If Bill was going to Zarek then that stupid bastard would start talking soon and Bill would find out that she was one of the people involved in Roslin's assassination and when he finds out, he will immediately come to her and ask for her explanation. It was just matter of time. However, Carolanne did not intend to meet Bill's anger, which she knew too well in her opinion.

She stepped in the hall leading to Life Station. She had to do it. There was no other way. She had to kill Laura Roslin or she would never get her husband back. She knew that when this freaking woman was dead then Bill would be all hers. Of course, he would be sad for a few days but she would be there for him and she would take his pain away.

She looked around but found no one. That was good; it meant that everything would go as she had planned it in first place. She quickly walked to Laura Roslin's bed and looked down at her. Oh how she would pay for what she had caused her.

Xxxxxxx

Bill stepped out from the Raptor and started to walk down the corridor.

"Bill!" Saul called after him.

"I'm going to the Life Station." Bill stated calmly, without turning around to face his friend.

"What about Carolanne?" asked Saul.

"I don't care about her. Take some guards and go get her." Bill said that and turned around to continue on his way.

"What then?" asked Saul again. Bill turned to his friend again. There were times that he thought his friend was a complete idiot.

"I don't know, Saul, take her to the brig or throw her out an airlock. Do whatever you want; I don't care, not anymore."

Saul opened his mouth to speak again but Bill raised his hand to silence him and continued down the corridor.

After a few minutes he walked through the door, he continued down the corridor in search of Laura's bed lost in his own thoughts. He was a few meters away from the place when he looked up and stopped dead at his tracks. There was his ex wife holding a pillow over his currents wife's face. Bill did not what to do, every thought he had in his head before just went out the window at the sight of Carolanne trying to kill Laura.

Bill quickly got hold of himself and ran towards Laura's bed.

"Carolanne stop! You'll kill her!" yelled Bill. He quickly reached the place, grabbed Carolanne by the shoulders, and tried to remove her from Laura. He looked up and saw on the monitor, monitoring Laura's life signs that her heart was slowing down and was slowing down fast. Bill finally managed to remove Carolanne successfully from Laura and yelled for help.

"Bill let her die; she's just keeping us apart." Carolanne told him.

"You're sick, Carolanne." said Bill, holding her by her wrists.

"No, Bill, you don't understand. She had always been between us."

"Because she had always held my heart, that's why."

"No, you are just saying that. It's not true, tell me it's not..."

"Carolanne, I have never loved you. You have to except that."

The monitor started beeping. Bill turned to see what was happening. Laura could not get air. Where the hell was Cottle? Bill was so engrossed by Laura that he didn't see Carolanne's glare. She stepped hard on his foot and Bill yelped in pain, causing him to release his grip on her wrists. Carolanne started to run towards the exit. Bill was in so much pain, and the situation with Laura wasn't helping much, that he didn't care about anything else. He saw Cottle running towards the bed.

"Jack..."

"I got the idea when I saw Carolanne running as fast as she could towards the exit," he told Bill as he started helping Laura breathe. Soon the beeping from the monitor stopped and Laura's life signs returned to normal.

"Jack, will she be alright?" asked Bill, taking Laura's hand in his.

"Yes, she just could get enough breath because she has a cold that she wouldn't let me heal a few days ago. Stubborn woman. She'll be fine but I don't know when she'll wake up." he said sadly and left the Admiral alone with his wife.

Bill sat on the chair next to Laura's bed and buried his face in his hands that still held Laura's cold one. He didn't know how long he had stayed in that position but he didn't care.

"Bill..."

Bill thought that he had imagined it from too much missing Laura's voice already but decided to look up. When he did, he saw two extremely beautiful green eyes staring at him lovingly.

"Laura..."

TBC


End file.
